FateStay Knight-Fate of the Shattered
by lucifer1677
Summary: The Fuyuki fire was a tragic event, that Shirou was unfortunately caught up in as a child. No child escapes something like that without being completely shattered!What if Shirou was more screwed up by the the fire than he was in canon? What if he,and every other character was stronger than in canon? What if instead of just sword Shirou was a Knight. ShirouXSaber


Fate/Stay Knight – Fate of the Shattered

What is it that separates man from beast? Is it the ability to think, or is it the ability to love? Whatever it is it is something that is impossible to destroy. The human spirit is something that stands resolute against all strife. It cannot be destroyed. The human spirit can be bent yes, and it can even be broken, but it cannot be shattered or at the very least not permanently shattered.

The human spirit is a strange concept. It is a material that can withstand a constant stream of pressure. It flows and lets things pass it by. But hit it with the right amount of force, in just the right place, at just the right time and you can crack it. Then the constant pressure can slowly gouge out that crack. Eventually rending a hole in the fabric of the human spirit, yet the spirit still survives and it adapts still letting everything carry on as it should with just a small amount of distortion.

However the human spirit is not invincible and while it may withstand constant pressure over the course of the average human life-span it cannot withstand a single moment of pure crushing power if that blow comes when the spirit is forming. Some will try and say that the resilience of a child lets one withstand even the greatest of tragedies, and they would be right if one did not account for the destruction that could be caused by all the evil of the world pouring out onto a single relatively small stretch of land. Only the strength of all the evil in the world could destroy the spirit of child, and despite how unlikely for a catastrophe of that magnitude to occur, it did.

Chapter 1

Emiya Kiritsugu was a man of many talents. For example he could shoot a target with pin-point accuracy from several hundred yards away, he could demolish a building in just such a way that it walls in on itself and doesn't harm any other buildings; he could use magic if he needed to. Yes Emiya Kiritsugu was a magus; a practitioner of thaumaturgy. More specifically he was a spell-caster, someone who only used magic as a tool. All of the above are skills that Emiya Kiritsugu possessed, but his greatest talent was killing. Yes this man of many talents was one of the most accomplished killers of the modern age.

The Magic Association had dubbed Kiritsugu the Magus Killer, and Kiritsugu lived up to that epithet. He killed his father when he was a young boy and killed his adoptive mother in his teens. Emiya Kiritsugu killed more people than anyone could ever count. He was cold, he was ruthless, he did not think like a magus, nor did he think like a human being; No, Emiya Kiritsugu thought like a machine. It was this way of thinking that gave him so much skill as an assassin. Emiya Kiritsugu could not be called a human existence; his mind was far to alien. The best way to describe Kiritsugu was with one word: Hero.

That's right Emiya Kiritsugu was a hero. For every life he took ten more were saved. He would kill ten to save one hundred, kill one hundred to save one thousand that was his creed. Sex, race, age, social status, religion, nothing mattered to the machine that was Emiya Kiritsugu, he balanced all lives on a scale, always trying to tip the scale in the direction that saved the most lives. Unfortunately for every life he saved he lost a piece of himself. His father, mother, lover, wife, even his daughter were all sacrificed for his ideals. It was thoughts of them that filled the Magus Killers mind as he walked through the blaze that he created. The fire spawned from the black mud that once filled the Holy Grail, the black mud that had seeped into his body and cursed him. Unfeeling he walked through the flames, he had nothing left to live for. He had no more will to survive. The only thing that had been keeping him going was his dream, and now that he knew the futility of his efforts Kiritsugu was empty. So he walked through the seemingly endless fire knowing that he had never, and could never truly save anyone. The machine that was Emiya Kiritsugu had finally run out of steam. The Magus Killer was gone replaced by an empty husk. That was until Kiritsugu saw a mildly human looking shape through the smoke.

Survive. That one word was the only thing that it could think of. The only things it could remember were the heat of the flames that burned its flesh down to the bones, the sounds of the screams of those that were trapped in the flames, and the **pain**. All it could see was death, all it could smell was death, all it could hear was death, and all it could feel was pain. It couldn't remember its past, and couldn't imagine a future, all that existed to it and all that would ever exist were these few fleeting moments of existence before it died a slow agonizing death to the flames or a quick death to the smoke. It was going to die there was nothing it could do to stop it, barring divine intervention, yet it kept moving. It kept struggling against the comforting felling of death. It refused to die. It had thrown away everything to survive and it would not give up. When its legs gave out it crawled. When its arms gave out it still tried to keep moving trying with all its might to survive. It was the first and only example of a human whose spirit was completely shattered. Not just its mind, or its body, but its soul. Everything that it once was, every memory it had, every connection it had ever made was gone. Its body was almost completely destroyed, and its mind nonexistent. The only thing that distinguished it from a corpse was the slight rise and fall of its chest as its scorched lungs tried to somehow absorb life from the air, and the screams that sprang from its mouth. They were not screams of pain, or screams of terror, they were screams of frustration. It would survive, but couldn't.

It was this wretched existence that Kiritsugu found in the fire, and it was this creature that prompted tears of joy. It would be this creature that would save the man that was Emiya Kiritsugu.

It could feel a presence above it, but could its eyes had long been burned out of its skull, and could not hear because its eardrums had been scorched well before the presence had come near. The presence stayed above it, but it thought nothing of it, for it could no longer had the capacity for thought. Its screams had started dying out as it ran out of energy, but still it lived. It could now feel the presence right above itself and could feel something other than pain. It was a soothing sensation, like cool water flowing over its body. It could feel the soothing sensation emanating from somewhere in its core.

'That's odd' The creature thought. ' I thought that death would be more painful.' The creature took no notice of the fact that it could once again think, or the fact that the pain he had felt was gone.

Kiritsugu was overjoyed with what he had found. He might actually be able to save something, despite being the cause of its suffering in the first place. Kiritsugu only had enough energy left to do one thing to save the creature. He removed Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur, from his body and started the transferring process that would save the creatures life. "Irisviel please be with me, this has to work!" Kiritsugu whispered to the sheath.

It could feel its body being repaired by the strange sensations that it felt. Soon its vision returned and it could see the man that had saved its life. The man was crying, but the creature could see a look of sheer joy on the man's face. Its hearing returned next and it heard the man speak.

"What is your name?" The man asked the creature. It had not thought about that, but he felt like he needed to give the man an answer. And so, as the creatures mind began to be rebuilt and the scattered fragments of his previous soul brought together the **boy** gave his answer.


End file.
